


Dragons Still Kidnap Princesses?  Who Knew?

by BlueDiamondAvatar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dead Dragon - Freeform, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Grinding, Nipple Play, Pet Shop Boys Song references, Self-Esteem Issues, in case that bothers you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamondAvatar/pseuds/BlueDiamondAvatar
Summary: Wren heard there was a prince in need of saving from a dragon and went off to save him. Mostly because she was hoping to get some.Too bad her information was wrong, and the prince was a princess.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Dragons Still Kidnap Princesses?  Who Knew?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dragons Don't Give A Shit About Your Outdated Gender Stereotypes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524984) by [AntagonizedPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntagonizedPenguin/pseuds/AntagonizedPenguin). 



> An F/F version of the first chapter of Dragons Don't Give A Shit About Your Outdated Gender Stereotypes, which began the entire amazing How Best to Use a Sword series https://archiveofourown.org/series/309633  
> by AntagonizedPenguin
> 
> Big thanks to Pen for encouraging fanfiction and Beta reading this story.

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

The beautiful girl spins around, strands of diamond sparkling in the torch light. My breath hitches painfully. No one is going to notice me while she’s around, that’s for sure. Is she even wearing anything underneath that layer of gems?

“Are you disappointed about killing the dragon?” She looks at me quizzically as she steps across the piles of gold towards where I’m laid out on my ass.

“Uh, I just didn’t expect to find anyone other than the prince in here.”

“There’s a prince?”

“Isn’t there?”

“No, I’m the only one the dragon was holding captive, as far as I know. I mean, I’ve been here two weeks, so I would have noticed if anyone else was around by now.”

“Oh, guess I fought the wrong dragon, then?”

“Wait, which prince were you expecting to find here?”

“Prince Gavin? Second in-line to inherit the crown of Dolovai?”

The girl is laughing. “Oh, that’s rich. No, I’m Princess Geneva, and **I** am the second in-line to the crown of Dolovai.”

I blush. It’s entirely possible the rumors that made it to my backwoods hometown got it totally wrong. Damn, why didn’t I think about that before I set out on this fool’s errand?

“And if you don’t know the line of succession, you aren’t a knight of Dolovai, are you?

“Do I look like a knight?”

“Maybe you’re from one of the eastern kingdoms?”

“Nope. Just a lass with a sword. Well two swords, actually.” I wave at the pair of sabers I plunged into the ground before I fell over in pain and exhaustion.

She’s close enough now to eye what’s left of my robe and pantaloons.

“Well, thank you for rescuing me, even if... Wait, you don’t even have armor, do you? How did you survive fighting Jerry here?”

“Jerry?”

“Well, I had to call him something, he seemed like a Jerry to me.”

“Ah, you were here with him for two weeks, I guess that gives you naming rights. I only had to deal with him for fifteen minutes, and that was plenty.”

“And your clothes look just as terrible as mine did.” The princess kneels beside me, and is staring at me intently. I blush, considering how much of a view she’s getting between the slashed and burned bits of wet cloth clinging to my body. (What? I had to put my burning robe out somehow, and there was a natural pool handy…)

I take advantage of the moment to consider the state of her garments, if they could be called that. A thick silver collar frames her elegant neck, and from it hang strands of diamonds that run down to her thighs. Beneath it I can see some sort of shimmering cloth wrapped tightly around her, but it doesn’t seem too far off from the lightly tanned color of her skin, so it’s difficult to see where it ends and she begins. I’ve never seen a princess before, but I doubt this revealing outfit is what she’d usually be wearing.

“You’re injured.” She points to my right calf.

“Well, I did just kill a dragon single-handedly, a few bumps and scrapes are to be expected.” I mouth off as I take a look at where she’s pointing and, ugh. I turn away again quickly.

“That’s a bit more than a scrape, I think. I’ll go get some water from the pool, I’ll be right back.”

My eyes follow her swaying walk, even behind the strands I can tell the princess has an amazing ass. I close my eyes and wave goodbye to all my daydreams of a grateful prince giving me a hot night of passion in exchange for saving him. Just my luck, no one in my remote farming village even realizes there’s a second princess in Dolovai. But with that beauty in tow, no one’s ever going to notice my bouncy brown behind.

Princess Gina? Nivah? returns with a large bowl and begins rinsing out my wound. Her pale hands are gentle and cool, but I grit my teeth against the pain.

“Sorry I don’t have anything to bind it with, Jerry destroyed any clothing I had with me. I’m lucky I scrounged together this get-up.”

I sit up awkwardly and strip off what’s left of my robe. As I wriggle around the last of my binding cloth falls off my chest as well, leaving my breasts completely exposed before the princess.

She freezes in the midst of pulling strips of robe off my arm. Her eyes go wide as she stares at my nipples. “Whoa… are those always that big? and pointy?”

My cheeks flush hot, “Um.” I swallow hard. “Yes and no,” is all I can think to say.

Her delicate eyebrows arch, but she sets to work binding the burn on my leg.

“So you never did tell me your name?”

“Xiexianeshou Brown”

“Excuse you?”

“Call me Wren. Only my mom uses my given name.”

“Well Wren, since you aren’t a knight, where did you learn to fight like that?”

“My mom was raised by an order of warrior nuns in Aergyre.”

“I guess that explains your exotic name, and look.”

“Exotic? Yeah, tell that to all the guys in my hometown who think I just look weird.”

“Clearly they’ve never seen…” Her eyes glance down to my chest and back up. “…you fight. That was amazing. You just never stopped moving.” She babbles on praising my prowess for a while, and I wonder if maybe she’s nervous? But what would make a princess nervous?

I rub the back of my neck, “Heh, thanks. I kept thinking about how mom would kick my ass for falling out of form so often.” I clapped a hand over my mouth realizing I’d just said ass in front of the princess. “Uh, sorry milady.”

“Oh Wren, don’t worry about it.” I freeze wondering if my cousin Owen just showed up to steal my glory again. “And call me Geneva. You just saved my life, I don’t think we need to stand on formality, do we?” She grins up at me as she finishes tying what was left of my robe around my injured leg.

“Well, at least for now. I guess?”

“So what reward are you hoping for from the Crown of Dolovai?”

“Reward?”

“Yes, you were trying to save my brother for a reason, right? More than just the gold and jewels of any dragon’s hoard?” Geneva gestures at the pile of gold coins I’m currently lounging on. While half-naked. Not that she isn’t also pretty exposed.

I struggle for an answer, “Well, it’s not really…” I blush and start stammering. “Not that important anymore.” She looks confused and my brain rushes for some sort of answer that isn’t just _his dick._

“Mostly I just wanted to prove myself, cause you know, my mom gets a ton of respect even though she’s weird. I mean, I’ve bested my cousins a time or two, but she’s done all these feats of bravery.”

“Like what?” Geneva tilts her head, and the torchlight bouncing of her wavy strawberry blond curls looks like molten gold. How am I even talking to a girl this pretty?

“Well, she killed some spiders the size of a horse. And she’s fought off bandits single-handedly a ton of times. And she saved my dad from a rampaging grizzly bear. That’s actually how they met.”

“That’s so sweet.” Geneva’s smile is making me feel warm inside, so I notice the second it falls off her face. “Oh. Oh! Is that why you were hoping I’d be my little brother, instead? So he’d fall in love with you?”

“Uh, maybe? I mean, I was really just hoping for a one-night stand?” I’m suddenly wondering how much weight my injured leg can carry. Maybe just laying here until morning isn’t the best idea after all.

Geneva laughs.

“What? You don’t think I’d be good enough for him or something? I mean everyone says Prince Gavin sleeps around, and holds orgies and has the sex drive of a dozen men.”

Geneva nods in agreement. “Yes, that’s all true. But my dear little brother also prefers men.”

My jaw hangs open long enough for me to blink stupidly a few times, and then I fall back onto the pile of gold with a clatter and exclaim, “Fuck me!”

“Wellllll, if you insist.” I glance up as Geneva straddles my waist, and tucks her hair off to one side.

“Oh.”

“Oh?” She puts her elbows on either side of my head, and her face is suddenly hovering over mine. Her lips look lush and perfect in the flickering light. “Girls can have sex with each other, too, you know.”

“I… hadn’t thought of that.”

“Are you thinking about it now?” She purrs.

“Yes.” I glance down in between the glittering strands at her milk-white boobs hanging out of the makeshift top she has tied around her chest. “And it seems like a really good idea.”

“I do have the best ideas. Everyone says so.”

Before I can make another idiotic comment, Geneva’s lips press into mine. Without any conscious direction, my hands smooth back her hair and grab her ass. We’re both moaning and her kisses go from gentle to devastating before I can catch my breath.

Next thing I know, Geneva’s putting her weight onto one arm, and sliding her other hand down onto my breast, kneading and teasing me. I glance down in between kisses and drink in the sight of her pale fingers laced around my brown boob and darkened nipple.

“Oh Geneva.” Her only response is to start kissing down my cheek, over my jawline, and on down my neck. In the meantime I feel her own hard nipples rubbing down my belly. When her warm mouth reaches my other breast, I hardly know what to do with myself. I thought I was horny before, but now my insides feel like heated jelly.

My hips start moving with a mind of their own, and I discover she’s slipped one of her knees in between my thighs. I grind myself against her leg as jolts of energy radiate from my suddenly highly sensitive nipples. I’m drowning in her touch and cry out, “Goddess! Fuck! Geneva!” at ever louder and higher pitches. My abdomen twitches a few times, and I sense a gush of warm liquid onto my lower lips.

When I catch my breath and open my eyes, the princess is grinning up at me, from where her head is resting between my bosoms. “You were eager. There really wasn’t anyone in that podunk village who appreciated you properly was there?”

I shake my head and pretend to pout, though I really could care less right now.

I pull her up, so I can start kissing her again, as she commiserates, “Oh, Wren. How could anyone miss how strong and brave, and fucking gorgeous you are?” Her hand squeezes my bicep emphasizing her points. I stop her mouth with mine before she makes me combust with all these compliments.

As our tongues learn to dance with each other, I try rubbing my fingers along her collar, searching for a release mechanism. Before long she grabs my hand and pushes it back beside my head. Then she sits up on top of me, and moves to take off the collar herself.

“You know this could all work better if you use your words rather than just rushing into everything headlong.” She smirks down at me as she draws the diamond strands off her body and then throws the whole bundle next to my swords.

“But I do my best work rushing into things.” I answer breathlessly. Geneva’s now untying the band of cloth that covers her breasts. I reach up to grab them the minute they fall free.

“Maybe I want a little bit of warning so I can anticipate?” She rolls her eyes, but I notice she’s pressing herself harder into my hands rather than pulling away.

“I, uhhh, I want to lick and suck every inch of your beautiful sweet body, princess. But especially,” I pause and watch her tear away the knot holding her skirt in place, “I want your cunt on my face. NOW.”

Geneva squeals as I wrap an arm around her waist and draw her closer.

“See was that so hard?” She teases, as I use my fingers to part her lips and her silky pubic hair.

I take one long slow lick from back to front. Goddess how does she taste so good? Then I swirl my tongue around, searching for the nub of her clit. Once I find it, I slide a wet thumb in to rub her more firmly.

I glance up at her face which has gone slack and a beautiful shade of pink. “No, your clit was not nearly hard enough yet. But don’t worry, I got ya, babe.”

I go back to lapping her dripping hole, and try seeing how far I can get my tongue inside her. She’s wiggling and trying to pull away, but whining in the most beautiful soft tones I’ve ever heard. Between my arm on her waist and the gold coins shifting beneath her knees she isn’t going anywhere.

Geneva loses her balance, and falls onto her hands moaning, “Oh, Wren!” over and over. Soon she’s screaming wordlessly, and I feel her orgasm pulsing against my tongue. I taste a burst of salt and … something that’s just pure Geneva as she comes for me, the ugly duckling from Brown’s Corner.

In the morning, I wake up to Geneva sucking on my earlobe and whispering my name. I smile as I become aware of our naked bodies pressed together and the aches I feel from making love to her all night.

I roll towards her, rubbing her back and aiming to push our lips together again, but she stills me by pressing a finger on my lips. “Did you have anything planned for today, brave warrior?”

“Nothing other than serving your pleasure, princess.” I pause to enjoy seeing her blush in the daylight streaming in from the cavern entrance. “And retrieving my pack, I…”

“Oh, I already found it, and brought it up. I thought you must have something other than your swords and a single set of clothes to make it out into the wilderness this far.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

Geneva shrugs, but the smile is falling from her face. “I also spotted campfire smoke from the next crest over. I think my father’s knights will be here in a few days.”

I feel like someone just punched me in the gut. “Oh.” I knew we wouldn’t have long together, but…

Our eyes lock together for a long moment, and Goddess damn it, how is even her frown pretty?

“So I was wondering, how does your leg feel this morning?”

“Huh?” I glance at the wrappings, which, duh, tells me nothing. I don’t notice any pain, but I also haven’t moved it yet. Geneva unties the makeshift bandages on my leg, and my eyes pop out of my head once the unblemished stretch of skin is revealed. “That’s weird.” Understatement of the year.

“So it’s not painful? Try standing on it?”

Geneva helps me up, but I quickly realize I don’t actually need her hand. I take a few steps and jump up and down. “These pools must be magical or something? I feel good as new!”

Geneva giggles, and I arch an eyebrow at her.

“I was worried it wouldn’t work… I haven’t cast anything since mother made me leave the mage academy years ago.”

“So being a beautiful princess isn’t enough, you’re also a mage?”

Geneva shrugs, “My grandfather was a king and a mage. But I got into trouble enough times, mom pulled me out after less than a year. Not sure why she was so worried about my ‘reputation’, if people in the countryside don’t even know I exist…”

“What kind of trouble were you getting into, princess?” I half-growl at her.

She smirks, “The sexy kind. Wandering the halls in the nude, starting orgies in the bathrooms. That sort of thing. Gavin followed in my footsteps, you know. You aren’t… disappointed in me, are you?”

I scoop her up into my arms and kiss her bare neck. “Not disappointed. Not sure you could disappoint me.”

“Sure seemed like you were at first…” Geneva wraps her lean legs around my waist and pouts.

“I blame being an ignorant farmer’s daughter. You taught me better.”

Geneva laughs, “Well, if the academy had a course on sex, I could have been a don. But… as much as you’ve become my star pupil, I’m not sure two days will really be enough to teach you everything I had in mind.”

I kiss Geneva roughly, feeling my heart both fill and break at the idea that she wants to stay with me longer. I take a breath to say something about enjoying the moment, “Well, we’ll just have to…”

“Run away from the knights and make our own way back to civilization? Oh, wow, that’s exactly what I was thinking, Wren!”

I freeze, “I’m pretty sure kidnapping a Princess is a crime, Eva.”

She huffs and then knocks down my feeble defenses with a sultry smile. “If you have the inclination…I think it’s a crime we could get away with. Between your brawn and my brains.” She gently strokes back a loose lock of my long black hair.

“Well, you do have the best ideas.”

She breaks into the biggest smile yet. “I really do.”

Before I can think too hard about this decision, we devour a breakfast of hard biscuits and trail mix, and dress in my spare clothes.

Geneva selects the best dragon-hoard treasures for us to take with us… starting with the three different gilded and be-jeweled dildos she briefly introduced me to last night.

I finish tying my overstuffed pack closed, and look up to catch my princess pulling her hair back with what’s left of the embroidered collar of my mother’s robe. My blue spare tunic looks adorably huge on her, and she’s trimmed my ruined pants into shorts that barely peek out below that.

I try to swallow down the proudly possessive feeling running through my chest by remembering this will only work for a little while. It’ll be a week, two at the most, before she’s tired of roughing it and ready to go back to her life of luxury.

I stand up and hoist the pack onto my back. Eva (I’ve given a princess a nickname!?) frowns at me, wiggles her fingers in a strange shape, and the pack suddenly feels about a quarter as heavy as it did.

“Oh, much better. Thanks.”

“Simple levitation spell. It’s my best trick.”

“We’ll have to agree to disagree on that one.” I leer.

Eva smiles, “C’mon Wren, let’s go have an adventure!”

And we set off on what I’m sure is going to be the best journey of my life, because I get to share it with her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write! Let me know if you'd like to see more of Wren and Eva's adventures.


End file.
